Jet the Hawk
Jet the Hawk is an Extreme Gear Rider in Sonic Riders series. Game Appearances ''Sonic Riders'' Jet first appeared when he is chased by Sonic because he has stolen a Chaos Emerald. He later enters the EX World Grand Prix with Wave and Storm. He advances to the finals of the EX World Grand Prix and unfairly wins after Wave detonates an explosive placed on the bottom of Sonic's board near the end of the race. Again, he races against Sonic after Dr. Eggman steals the control box in order to steal the ancient treasure of Babylon. This time, he is defeated fairly. Sonic, who retrieved the box from Eggman, willingly hands it to Jet, as he is not intending to use it. At the doors of the Babylonian Fortress, Jet, Wave, and Storm awaken and are confronted by the Babylon Guardian, a large purple genie, and only succeed in defeating it with the help of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. They discover the fabled Babylonian Treasure to be the ancient Extreme Gear Magic Carpet. Jet and Sonic finally decide to be more friendly to each other. Jet concedes to the fact that Sonic is faster than him. However, this doesn't make him want to beat Sonic any less than in the beginning. ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Jet wishes upon a shooting star the power to beat Sonic, then when the shooting star crashes it causes an avalanche, making a newly found artifact activate, revealing to Jet the powers of Gravity Control. Proclaiming himself the fastest thing in the universe, Jet sets off to find the rest of the Ark's of the Cosmos, and prove to Sonic the Hedgehog once and for all he is the best. Jet and Sonic meet up again at MeteoTech and Jet immediately jumps at the chance to prove once and for all to Sonic that he is the fastest in the universe. Later at the end of the game Jet and Sonic have a race to prove who gets the title of fastest and all of the Ark of the Cosmos. Jet and Sonic tie and Sonic gives his Ark of the Cosmos to him. Tails figures out that the Arks use Black Holes to use Gravity Control and if all of them are close enough to Babylon Garden the entire world be sucked up by the massive Black Hole it would make. One of Eggman's robots flies into the room and steals the Arks from Wave and flies them to Babylon Garden. Babylon Garden reverts back into it's usual form as a space ship and a black hole appears at it's center and begins sucking in the world. Jet, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Wave and Storm fly to the Garden and defeat the Master Core: ABIS program. The last cutscene from the game is Sonic, Tails, Knuckles driving through a city and Jet flying up beside them and challenging Sonic to another race. ''Sonic and the Black Knight'' Jet has been confirmed to be a playable character in the Wii-Exclusive video game, Sonic and the Black Knight. Though he doesn't appear in the main story mode, he's unlockable afterwards, and is portrayed as Sir Lamorak and uses Twin Swords. Like Gawain, his Soul Surge is Gail Meteor. ''Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Games'' He was going to appear in the crossover Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Games, but was removed from the last version for unknown reasons. However, his data still remains in the game and he is playable by hacking. ''Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games'' Jet was revealed in a Nintendo Magazine to appear in the upcoming game Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games, but appeared as a Boss. Like Rouge, he is one of the rivals that challenges you every couple of days in the Festival Mode. In the DS Adventure tour Jet is in Cubyrinth waiting for Sonic to arrive for he can challenge him to see if he can beat him in Deluxe Halfpipe and when defeated he runs off promising to come back for a rematch later. In the Wii version, he challenges the player to Snowboard Cross. ''Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Jet finally appeared as a playable character on Story mode of the 3DS version of this game. In there, he is first seen speeding by Silver and Shadow when the two hedgehogs meet Sonic and Yoshi. Extreme Gear Like the other Babylon Rogues, Jet's Extreme Gear board gets it's name from the first letter of Jet's name. His board is called Type-J. (As another example, Wave the Swallow has a W as the first letter of her name, therefore her board is named 'Type-W'.) Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thief Category:Animal Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rivals Category:Cheater Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Avian Villains Category:Speedster Category:Leader Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Teenage Villains Category:Bird of Prey Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Riders Category:Jerks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Secondary Villains